


Tender

by tariana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Another night, another motel room.





	Tender

Sam's barely through the door of the motel room before Dean has him backed up against the wall, kissing him, but it's different from Dean's usual quick and and hard and rough moves. What this is, Sam thinks, what it feels like, is romance. Tonight, Dean's all soft, almost-sweet kisses and hands in Sam's hair, all gentle nips at his mouth and jaw, all caresses instead of harsh, shoving touches. Granted, it's not hearts and flowers and slow-dancing, but he isn't sure he would want that, anyway, even if Dean was capable of it.

Sam isn't sure what he's done to bring out this Dean, this slower, more careful, more thoughtful Dean. It seemed like just another day to him, just another hunt. He is pretty sure he likes this Dean, though, and wants this Dean to stay. So he's careful to show his appreciation for this Dean, with kisses and touches and breathy moans of his own. And Dean seems to like this new, thankful Sam, too.

So, no. Not traditional. Not usual. Not common. But then again, when has anything between them ever been normal? Sam literally can't remember a time when he had a normal family, although he knows he did for a few short months. As long as he can remember, it's been Dad and Dean and Sam, together. Even when they weren't together, when Dad was off on his own, or Sam was at school, there was still only them. Them against the world and all the bad things in it.

And now, it's only Sam and Dean against that world, those things. And should it really be a surprise that things are this way for them, for him and Dean? Sam doesn't really think so. He supposes this isn't exactly what Dad meant when he told them repeatedly that they were all the other had, to never let go of each other. But, Sam thinks, the world is seriously fucked up. Why should their lives suddenly be normal? In their world, with the things they see, this doesn't seem so far-fetched after all.

Sam tried for normal at Stanford. Tried to have a normal life, go to college like a normal person, tried to have a normal relationship with Jess. It got him exactly fucking nowhere. If that's where normal gets you, he's pretty damn sure he doesn't want normal anyway.


End file.
